Dragon Ball: The Mrovian Series: Nitro saga
Yes, yes, yes, I know the dialogue is absolutely terrible. If you really want to read though, go right ahead. Dragon Ball: Remnants of Frieza is a fan fiction created by Hyper Zergling. It tells the story of three saiyans who also survived the genocide. Themes Opening Theme – 男兒當自強 Ending Theme – Leave Out All The Rest by Linkin Park Story A New Era "camera" focuses on a Space Ship that is very similar to Frieza's. In a few moments, the “camera” switches to the bridge of the ship and focuses on someone clearly of Frieza’s species who has noticeable differences from Frieza. He is glaring at the screen that displays the outside of the ship. Then, a soldier appears on the screen. Unnamed Henchman: Lord Nitro, I bring news. Nitro: Yes, number forty-three? Forty-Three: Lord Frieza, and Lord Cooler are dead. Nitro: Oh really? Forty-Three: Yes, sir. The reconnaissance camera has recorded their deaths. I will file the recordings to you now. Nitro: Very well. screen shows Future Trunks, Frieza, and King Cold, standing in front of King Cold’s ship. Trunks powers up to super saiyan, which causes Nitro to widen his eyes in minute amazement. Frieza fires a [http://www.dragonballencyclopedia.com/qdb/Death_Cannon purple energy wave out of his palm, which results in a massive explosion. However, Trunks reappears on a mountain behind the ship and fires a yellow energy sphere at the two. Both Frieza and King Cold leap into the air to avoid the blast, only for the saiyan to slice Frieza into pieces with a sword before incinerating the remains with a yellow energy blast. After both Trunks and King Cold land, the king appears to make an attempt to recruit Trunks into the Planet Trade Organization. Trunks then tosses his sword over to King Cold, who then tries to kill Trunks with it. Trunks catches the blade and blasts a hole through King Cold’s chest. After King Cold’s body tumbles down a hill, Trunks fires two energy blasts, the first which obliterates King Cold, and the second which destroys the ship. The second recording shows super saiyan Goku and Cooler locked in an energy wave struggle, between the former’s Kamehameha, and the latter’s Supernova. Goku eventually prevails and sends Cooler into Earth’s sun. The screen then fades to black and redisplays the outside of Nitro’s ship.] Nitro: (Thinking) I now have the empire to myself. Once I find the super saiyans, I will destroy them with my own hands, and then nothing will stand in my way. '' ''“camera” now shows a forest. Suddenly, Speonitch flies into a tree. The view then shows that he had already crashed through several trees. Speonitch then rises, just before seeing Chaiva fly straight at him. Before she reaches him, he fires [[Finger Web|a white energy beam out of his index finger]. The beam splits into multiple smaller beams, and wraps itself around Chaiva, stopping her just meters in front of her target. As Chaiva struggles to break free, her opponent kicks her in the abdomen, automatically dissipating the energy net. After recovering, Chaiva throws a roundhouse kick at Speonitch’s head, but he ducks. He returns with a back flip kick, but she catches his leg and throws him into the air. She charges up a multicolored energy sphere in her palms and throws it at Speonitch. He creates a white energy shield around him that reflects Chaiva’s energy blast straight back down at her, and then fires a finger-charged sphere to follow the original attack. Chaiva chops away both attacks, which fly off in opposite directions, destroying two more sets of trees. Speonitch immediately appears behind the female and punches at her, but anticipating the attack, she sidesteps and backhands his face. Before he can recover, she knees him in the abdomen and then axe kicks him into the ground. Her foot remains on his back, preventing him from getting back up.] Speonitch: (Muffled) Alright, Chaiva, you win…again. Chaiva: Is that it? It’s been how long and you’re still fighting like this? Were you not Cuber’s brother, I would’ve kicked you out of the team by now. Speonitch: (Raises head) I fought almost even with you and you’re still giving me this bullshit. Chaiva: You call that even? [Speonitch charges up more ''ki and pushes himself off the ground, causing Chaiva to slip backwards. Chaiva quickly catches herself and regains her balance. Speonitch charges at her, but being exhausted, his attack is less coordinated. Chaiva catches his fist, knees his abdomen, and punches him across the face, sending him into another tree.]'' Chaiva: What an idiot. grabs her armor, which was lying under another tree, and puts it on. She flies out of the forest and far away, while Speonitch slowly recovers before himself off before retrieving his own armor. The "camera" then shows another saiyan standing at the top of a hill with his arms crossed, looking out into the distance. His scouter beeps and he takes a quick look, but his eyes move back where they were immediately after. Cuber: Hello, Chaiva. Chaiva: I never knew a saiyan warrior like yourself would be enjoying the view. Cuber: We are who we choose to be. Chaiva: Why don’t you make yourself useful instead of standing around? You call yourself a saiyan- scouters of both saiyans beep. Both saiyans have shocked expressions on their faces. Cuber: What does your scouter say? Chaiva: 3800, 3900, and 23,000… Cuber: Ah, shit… two saiyans fly off in the direction of the power levels. The scene switches to Speonitch, who is facing three of Nitro’s men. First Soldier: We found one. He’s too weak to be a “super saiyan.” Second Soldier: Lord Nitro’s orders were to find a saiyan who can defeat us, and then report back. Third Soldier: He didn’t say we couldn’t have fun. Second Soldier: Suit yourself, Nukket. It will only be some time before Lord Nitro loses his patience and destroys the planet with us on it. First Soldier: Well I call this one. (walks forward) Speonitch: (Thinking) Shit. I can't do anything. I’ll just hold off as much as I can until Cuber comes. [[Great Shadow Cannon|sweeps his arms around and then brings his palms together, one behind the other, charging up a black energy sphere with blue electric arcs]. The soldier who challenged Speonitch smiles. Speonitch thrusts his palms forward, firing a massive black beam at the enemy, but the opponent immediately returns with a green energy beam that collides with Speonitch’s. The green beam slowly pushes back Speonitch’s black beam, and then overwhelms him, creating a huge explosion. When the smoke clears, Speonitch is seen on his back, unconscious and steaming.] First Soldier: That was easy. Second Soldier: Move out. Nukket: (Mockingly) Yes, sir! three soldiers leave Speonitch and fly towards the other power levels they have detected. A [[Obliterator Cannon|red energy beam] flies at them, and they narrowly avoid it. They see Chaiva and the other saiyan in the distance, flying towards them.] Nukket: Alright, it’s my turn this time, Zota. (charges ahead toward the saiyans) Zota: Fine. and the other soldier remain in place, and the scene switches to the saiyans Cuber: (Thinking, while locating a weakened power level from afar with his scouter) Shit, they already got to Speonitch. At least he’s still alive. (Out loud) I’m getting Speonitch off this rock. Chaiva: No, stand and fight. Chaiva, Cuber flies off past the three soldiers. Nukket: Running away before a fight? Chaiva: Get back here, you coward! Nukket: Heh, he abandoned you. Some comrade. Chaiva: (Smirking) I don’t need his help. Chaiva throws a flying side kick at Nukket, who flies to the side and grabs her ankle. He swings her around and then releases her in the direction of the trees below. He follows up with an orange energy wave that devastates the forest, while Chaiva barely dodges the blast. Nukket appears behind her and elbows her back. She spins around to land a punch, but Nukket easily blocks it. The two exchange more blows with Nukket clearly having the upper hand. After a final knee to the abdomen, Nukket sets his palm in front of Chaiva’s face. Second Soldier: Nukket, look out! Nukket can react, he is grabbed from behind. Chaiva backs away to allow Cuber to take over the fight. Cuber swings him one-eighty degrees, and continuously fires [[Stun Blaster|blue energy beams out of his index and middle finger] that immobilize Nukket. When Cuber stops, he immediately rushes up to Nukket and delivers a double-handed overhead chop that propels the soldier. Nukket uses his flight to halt himself from travelling any further.] Chaiva: This is why I told you to stay, idiot! still chooses not to respond. Nukket: You want to play that way? Fine with me. Zota, how about lending me a hand? Zota: My pleasure. [Zota fires an energy blast at Cuber, who dodges it, and charges at the saiyan. As the two fight on, Cuber slowly overpowers Zota, but is struck behind by Nukket. Not long after Cuber turns his attention to Nukket, Zota lands a successful punch. Even though Cuber is stronger than each of them individually, he is unable to defeat both at once. Out of desperation, Cuber afterimages away and [[Qi Storm|raises his arms in the air. The two soldiers, not knowing the situation, remain where they are. Immediately after, a storm of yellow ''qi bolts fall from the sky around and over Nukket and Zota]], giving them nowhere to run. When the smoke clears, both Nukket and Zota are damaged, but still strong enough to fight.]'' Second Soldier: Enough of this. (flies forward to face Cuber) Zota: What? He’s ours! Second Soldier: Shut up. soldier who has yet to be named relentlessly pummels Cuber before the latter can react. Despite his large size, the soldier is considerably faster than the saiyan. Within seconds, Cuber is barely strong enough to fly. After one final swing, the soldier fires [[Dynamic Eye Ray|a yellow energy beam out of his eye], cooking Cuber alive. Unconscious, Cuber falls into the deforestation below. Chaiva flies down to catch his body, and then soars off.] Second Soldier’s Scouter: Borgur, Lord Nitro is only giving you five more minutes before he destroys the planet! Get back into orbit before you join the saiyans, you fools! Borgur: Yes, captain…it’s about time. Nukket, Zota, it’s time to leave! Nukket: (Smiling) You know, I just had a brilliant idea. Zota: What? Nukket: That female can be of use. Zota: (Replicating Nukket’s smile) Oh, I know what you mean. Borgur: Suit yourself; I’m leaving. Don’t regret your decision. flies away to his attack ball, while Nukket and Zota pursue Chaiva. Meanwhile, Chaiva opens the hatch of Cuber’s attack ball and places Cuber in. Without a word, she dials the controls to shut the hatch and send the space pod far away from the planet. The view then switches to Cuber’s, who just wakes up to see the planet destroyed by Nitro’s Supernova. Cuber: (Thinking) Chaiva…no… falls back unconscious, and his attack ball continues on its aimless path. Mrov exact scene with Cuber’s attack ball leaving the planet followed by its explosion replays, but this time, entirely from Cuber’s point of view. Cuber: Chaiva… wakes up and enters super saiyan. Cuber: NO! can be seen inside a strange zero-gravity room clearly of high technology. Several tools are launched against the walls, due to the massive amount of energy Cuber is releasing. Unknown Being: Sir, can you please remain calm? turns around to see a frail-looking man with indigo skin and orange hair. He calms down to base form. '' '''Cuber:' Where am I? Unknown Being: You have landed on the planet Mrov. We found you in your space pod when it crashed not too far from here. We immediately rushed you here for recovery. Now on behalf of my people, I, Quoeyg, welcome you. looks at his hands and realizes that he has become a super saiyan, and believes that he is the first in one thousand years. '' '''Quoeyg:' I will leave you by yourself now. You require rest. Trident Trivia *Not all plot ideas are from Hyper Zergling himself. Some of it came from the help of KidVegeta and Destructivedisk. Category:Hyper Zergling Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction where GT is not cannon Category:Canon Respecting